


It Happens in Maine

by elegantdalek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantdalek/pseuds/elegantdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which kissing and panicking ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happens in Maine

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime around the middle of season two.

It happens in Maine, in some tiny motel room where Sam and Dean had fallen asleep together after watching some crappy movie. Dean wakes up, sleepily, to the sight of Sam’s pink lips and before he knows better he kisses them, gently. Just the soft brush of lips hints at a wonderful flavor and Dean’s tongue flits out to lick at them, tasting candy and beer and morning. He knows he should stop before Sam wakes up and catches him but he can’t, humming into his brother’s mouth as he licks his way inside. Only then Sam is kissing him back, awake but not pushing him away, and Dean can only hang on and keep up.

Sam works his hand over Dean’s side and he turns, allowing Sam to push up closer. The sheets are bunched around their waists and the cool air feels nice on his now flushed skin. Dean brings his own hand up to Sam’s chest and he can feel his brother’s heart beating steadily and strong through his tee shirt.

“Sammy,” Dean breathes out, breaking his lips slightly from Sam’s. Sam kisses the top of his chin, smiling against Dean’s skin, answering with Dean’s name before capturing his mouth again. They lay like that, making out, for what seems like hours. Dean hasn’t kissed someone, not like this, in so long. Everything with them lately is fast and moving and they haven’t had time to stop and relax, don’t even really have the time now, but it doesn’t seem to matter anymore.

The smell of Sam floods Dean’s nose, the cheap motel soap he used on his face last night and the musty smell of his sweat. Dean’s blood pulses out through his veins and he swears his heart is beating in tune with Sam’s, down to every last thump. Dean’s other hand has been locked up in Sam’s hair, gently combing through the long strands again and again. They feel silky and smooth, and as he slowly rubs at Sam’s skull they turn to static in the dry air.

Dean’s afraid of what’s going to happen next so he keeps kissing Sam, twisting their tongues together and licking at Sam’s teeth. They’ve never done this before, ever, but Dean has wanted to for god knows how long. He has never really thought there’s anything wrong with it, because it’s Sam, but he has been afraid, afraid of Sam’s rejection and disapproval. Sometimes he lets Sam drive just so he can stare at him, and sometimes he makes dumb jokes just to see that carefree smile on Sam’s face. Sometimes he wants Sam so bad it hurts, like a shot of cheap whiskey burning down his throat. But he can’t give up the bottle, not now when he’s drunk and all he can see in his blurred vision is Sam.

Dean tried to fool himself when Sam was away at school. He told himself his feelings for his brother were nothing, would disappear. For awhile they did, in sex and drinking and hunting. But he still woke up with tears on his cheek and heart panting from some unremembered dream about Sam. When he came back to get Sam it was like awakening from a dream; suddenly everything was right and had a purpose. Even though he couldn’t (wouldn’t) do anything with his feelings for Sam, it was enough to be with him. It was enough to sit next to him in another diner, another motel, another cross-country drive. Throughout it all Dean kept his mind on Sam, how Sam would feel if he knew that Dean wanted to kiss him, mark him up, fuck him till all he could say was Dean’s name. He hid his feelings, locked them away and smiled at Sam, playing the older brother.

Only now they’re in Maine in a tiny cold motel bed and they’re kissing and Dean thinks his heart is going to explode. He doesn’t know how he’s going to survive after this, how he and Sam are going to survive after this. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to live with the horror he knows will be in Sam’s eyes now whenever he looks at Dean. Sam has always done whatever Dean asks, whatever Dean wants. It’s almost like he doesn’t have the power to say no to his brother and Dean is terrified of what’s going to come after this.

Sam tongue hasn’t let up its relentless pursuit of Dean’s mouth and Dean doesn’t want it to stop. He knows it has stop, though, but he can’t do it. He moves his hand from Sam’s chest to his back and squeezes, needing to express himself. Sam’s fingers move to his hip, thumb rubbing small circles, and Dean is screaming in his head, demanding that he say something, anything.

Dean finally breaks his mouth away from his brother’s and Sam’s eyes flutter open, staring into Dean’s. “Sammy,” Dean says, unable to tear his gaze from Sam’s perfect green eyes. “I…I…” but he loses his train of thought when Sam turns his mouth to Dean’s jaw line. He lets out a moan and tries to continue. “You have to know…I…” Sam works his way along to Dean’s ear and kisses the shell, fingers scratching lightly at the short hair and Dean is going crazy. “I didn’t mean to attack you or anything.” And finally Sam stops and stares back at Dean, eyes widened. “I mean, not that I attacked you, but…but I just…I didn’t mean for it to happen. I’m sorry.” Dean finishes and swallows, looking back at his brother and the questioning in his eyes.

“Sorry?” Sam says, hands moved back to his own body. “You didn’t mean to kiss me?”

“It won’t happen again, I promise.” Dean struggles with the sheets and finally sits up, legs cold where they’d been touching Sam’s.

Sam sits as well and they stare at each other, both still unable to look away. Finally Sam says something so quietly that Dean has to ask him to say it again. “I said,” Sam starts, looking down nervously at his hands, “why don’t you want to kiss me?”

Dean’s eyes narrow and he reaches over to Sam, daringly, and pulls his jaw up so he can look into Sam’s eyes. “What?”

Dean doesn’t let go of Sam’s chin and Sam doesn’t try to stop him, but he still speaks in an almost-whisper. “Am I that undesirable? Am I that disgusting?” Dean only stares in shock and Sam continues. “I’ve wanted to for so long, Dean. Since before Stanford, even.” Sam sniffs as Dean continues to stare, unable to do anything but listen. “Guess I’ll always be your freaky little brother,” Sam tells him, and finally pulls his head out of Dean’s grip and wipes impatiently at the tears dripping out of his eyes.

Sam moves to get out of bed, to forget everything and move on, like Winchesters are supposed to do, but Dean’s body finally catches up and he reaches out and grips Sam’s wrist. “Sammy,” he chokes out, surprised to find he’s almost in tears as well. Sam stops and looks back at Dean. “Do you really…you really want this too?”

Sam’s eyes turn hopeful and he grabs Dean’s wrist with his free hand. “Yes, Dean, I do. But you too?” Dean responds by pulling Sam’s mouth back to his and wraps both his hands around Sam’s back. Sam pulls away an inch. “Really?” he whispers and smiles when he feels Dean’s tears against his skin.

“Forever, Sam. For as long as I can remember.” Dean kisses Sam’s face, every inch he can, and chokes out a sob. But Sam catches it with his mouth and finally they’re kissing again, and it feels natural and right and Dean doesn’t ever want to stop. Sam pulls Dean onto his lap and their chests touch at every point possible. Dean doesn’t think it’s possible to hold Sam any tighter and yet Sam grips him stronger still. His mouth is a warm wet connection to Dean’s own and he kisses Sam back with as much conviction as he can. The previous kisses had been tame and simple compared to this and Dean suddenly realizes he’s growing hard, and not slowly. He tries to shift so Sam won’t know, but he only encounters Sam’s own hard dick pressed against his thigh.

Dean’s initial reaction is to freeze and bolt, because he never ever thought Sam would want this as well, and he’d never thought about what would come after the kissing. Sam’s hand trails back down to Dean’s hip and suddenly Dean is absolutely sure he wants this. It’s bound to be awkward, but he’s pretty sure, now, that Sam is just as enthusiastic as he is. He reaches his hand out to Sam’s cock, and runs his hand over it. Sam gasps and grinds up against Dean and he smiles, pushing Sam backwards onto the bed. Dean falls along with him and they stretch their legs out, hips jotting together and dicks aligning.

Their mouths meet back together as one. 


End file.
